Tibarn
Player Contact & Disclaimer Player: '''Moo '''AIM : Moo SoBold IRC Chan Handles: Tibarn, Haru, Yune, Tatsuki, Alessandro, or Mudkip Best method of contact: IRC, AIM, or giving Tibarn an LJ PM. Disclaimers: *SPOILERS for Fire Emblem Path of Radiance/Radiant Dawn ahead. * Teal Deer crossing. * I do not claim to own Tibarn and make no profit from this in any way. Canon Tibarn is one of the many characters from Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance and Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn. In the world of Tellius, there are humans, or beorc, and the Laguz, Part-animal shape-shifters divided up by tribes. Tibarn is the leader of the Hawk Tribe, and king of their country, Phoenicis. Even by laguz standards, it's a young country; the bird tribes ran away from their lives as slaves for the humans of Begnion and formed it barely three centuries ago. Its first king was the hawk Hols, and its second king is, well, Tibarn. He rules his flock with pride and honor, and is a fair and caring king. As for his island home, few beorc have ever been lucky enough to visit it. When we first meet Tibarn in the first game, he is racist, bitter, and very, very angry. The humans of Begnion had slaughtered the peaceful heron tribe just two decades before the game takes place, leaving only two known survivors. Being close to the herons, Tibarn took Prince Reyson and his unhealthy father under his own protection and cared for them since that incident. Not having the hawkpower to pursue a real war, he has spent the years attacking Begnion ships with Reyson's encouragement, earning his people the nickname "shipless pirates." He's known world-over as a force to be reckoned with, and even the most racist of humans give his prowess grudging respect or outright fear. It happens that there was another heron who lived; Reyson's sister, the princess Leanne. Tibarn learns of this purely by chance when Naesala, the Raven King, manages to lure Reyson away and sell him off to a fat, loony Begnion Senator. As he's moving in to save the prince and also stop him from going against his very nature by singing a spell that would destroy everything, he noticed a band of beorc attempting to save and protect a heron girl. This act leaves a huge impact on Tibarn, and is the start of a shaky friendship and trust in humans. Throughout the game, Ike and co's actions continue to impress the king and make him reconsider his opinions, to the point that he comes to the main party's aid more than once and even considers several beorc friends by the time the game ends. Three years later, we find a much more easy-going, friendly Hawk King. He has come to believe that not all beorc are the ruthless barbarians he first thought them to be, and even counts several as his trusted allies-- including Begnion's Empress Sanaki herself. However, her senate is up to some shady business (as always), and out of no where, another heron survivor pops up. When this heron tells the truth behind the Serenes Massacre, Tibarn is once again enraged, and he makes an alliance with the Crow and Beast tribes to go to war against Begnion. The Raven King betrays him, naturally, which results in another massacre; this time, of Tibarn's own tribe. Angered further, he brings his surviving flock to the safety of Gallia and continues his war with Ike's help. Through several plot twists, political intrigues, and bloody battles, Tibarn finds himself allied with Sanaki to free her country of the Senate once and for all. Buuuut there's only so much warring an entire world can do before the Goddesses wake up and say "bitches we be tryin' to sleep so stfu" and turn everyone's ass to stone. ...Okay so it didn't happen exactly like that, but close enough! Yune, the Goddess of Chaos, decided she didn't want a world filled with organ-bucket shaped statues and that it was totally unfair of her sister to make a move like that without asking her, so she gathered the survivors to do something about it. It's only natural that Tibarn would lead one third of this force to Ashera's tower. As this is my character history and thus, my playthrough, he was one of the eleven selected to enter the tower. He kicked a lot of butt and the good guys won and this recap ended. Huzzah! /o/ Microcosm Category:Characters